1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair repair kit and more particularly pertains to a kit with hair treatment components therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair caps is known in the prior art. More specifically, hair caps heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of maintaining hair permanents are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,777 to Fowler et al. discloses a top cover accessory to be worn about the neck during hair dressing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,754 to Ruth discloses a disposable cap and cape for chemical processing of hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,596 to Cole discloses a curl keeping hair cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,619 to Williams discloses a hair-enhancing cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,150 to Kimball discloses a protective cover and method for treating hair.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,385 to Rushton, Jr. discloses a hairdressing headband.
In this respect, the hair repair kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing hair treating components in a kit.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hair repair kit which can be used for keeping various hair treatment components together. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.